


Ectobiology is Magical

by sbdrag



Series: John and Karkat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling down about not being able to have his own kids. Karkat figures out how to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectobiology is Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello There Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3837) by InsipidSoup. 



“What?” you ask.

You are Karkat Vantas, and your matesprite, John, is having some kind of fucking breakdown like the pansy ass he is. You were just fucking fine a minute ago, trolling some of your loser friends like a fucking boss and John is laying on his bed just smiling like a derp at his ceiling. But then he had stopped smiling, and your ‘John is about to cry like a fucking wriggler’ senses went off and you turned.

“Nothing,” John says. You roll your eyes. You get up and walk over to lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. You learned that John was more forthcoming when you cuddled. It had absolutely nothing to do with you liking cuddling. Not a fucking thing, because you weren’t some nookstain wriggler that got fucking warm fuzzies by nuzzling against someone. Nope, that definitely wasn’t it at all. It was just to fucking get John talking, okay? That was it, end of story, case fucking closed.

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you have that fucking wet barkbeast look on your face, fuckass,” you say. John sighs. You ground your teeth. Shit always went down when John sighed. Shit went down so far that it was buried under all the other shit that went down before, including Strider ironic bullshit, which was a lot of fucking shit.

“Well, it’s just, I was thinking,” John said. Fuck, this was going to be stupid, wasn’t it? “I love you, and I’d never want to be with anyone else, but… I don’t know, I guess I just always figured I’d end up with a family with kids, and I was kind of sad to think I couldn’t have that anymore.”

Yup, this was definitely stupid. Fucking stupid human shit, just what you needed. Fuck humans and their fucking families and their messed up biology Why couldn’t they just do things the right way? It would make things so much fucking easier.

“What about that fucking salamander?” you ask. John giggles, but it sounds hollow to you.

“She doesn’t count,” he says. He turns to face you, pressing your foreheads together. “I’d want to have a baby with you, Karkat.”

You are not fucking blushing. There was just a freak heat spike in the middle of fall, okay? That was why your face felt warm. The only fucking reason. It had nothing to do with the way John’s eyes were sparkling at you or any sappy shit he might have said just now. It was a fucking freak heat wave.

 

“John, that’s so fucking stupid,” you say, regretting it the minute it comes out of your mouth. But John giggles, and it sounds right this time, so you guess you weren’t as much of an asshole with that comment as you thought you were. Yeah, that must be it. And man, that freak heat wave just kept pouring on didn’t it?

What a fucking coincidence that it got hotter as you really thought about what John said, and how much he had cared about his human lusus, and how maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a kid with John… you shook your head. It didn’t make any fucking sense to think like that. It was fucking impossible anyways. Trolls didn’t even fucking give birth like humans, not that John was actually born-

That was it. You shoot up from the bed, really thinking about what you had just thought.

“Karkat?” John asks. You look down. He looks confused.

“You still have an alchemizer, right?” you ask. This is stupid. So fucking stupid. But, maybe, if it would just work…

“Yeah, it’s in the other room… Karkat?” John calls after you as you race from the room. But you had a fucking brilliant idea, and didn’t have time to explain it to a nooksniffer like your matesprite. It has nothing to do with not wanting to get his hopes up in case it doesn’t work. Who the fuck would worry about stupid shit like that? Not Karkat fucking Vantas, that was for sure.

=====> Be John

You are John Egbert, and you have no idea what the hell just happened.

You get up, following behind Karkat at a walk. You want to know if something is wrong, but you don’t know what it could be. You hear a curse followed by a bang and run over to the room with the alchemizer in it. You peek around the door to watch.

It looks like Karkat made another machine, and it looks kind of familiar, you think, like the equipment from the ectobiology lab. But why would Karkat alchemize that? You decide to stand, watching from behind as he fiddled with the controls. You couldn’t see the view screen since Karkat was standing in front of it, but the ectobiological material looked suspiciously familiar before it lost its shape. Kind of like…

Like…

You and Karkat.

You ran forward to crash into Karkat, wrapping your arms around him in a hug.

“Augh! What the FUCK you-!” you squeezed tighter, feeling tears prick at your eyes.

“Thank you, Karkat,” you say, and you can picture his face as it turns that adorable shade of red. You’re also pretty sure he’s about to start making bullshit excuses, but you are both interrupted by a small squeak.

You look over at the platform. There is the most adorable looking what you can only assume to be a grub, with a plump body like a caterpillar and a face. It looks like a mix of you and Karkat.

“He’s so cute!” you say, rushing over and picking him up in your arms. Karkat, blushing as expected, crosses his arms as he walks over.

“John. That is a girl grub. It is so fucking obvious,” he says. You giggle.

“Okay, she’s so cute,” you say, smiling first at Karkat, then down at your little grub. You couldn’t help smiling, especially when you feel Karkat hesitantly hug you from behind.

“I guess… she is kind of… cute…” he says. You giggle again.

“What should we name her?” you ask.

“Name her? Now? Before her wriggling day?” Karkat asks. You twist your face to look at him.

“Dude, we aren’t going to call her grub until she turns thirteen,” you say. Karkat blushes.

“Okay, okay…” he says. Then he bites his lip. “Can we name her… Nepeta?”

“Ok, yeah, that sounds pretty,” you say. This seems like a special name to him, but you don’t want to pry, because you don’t think that would be cool. Plus, it could ruin the moment or something.

So you just stand there, Karkat’s arms around you as you both looked down at little Nepeta.


End file.
